


The Books She Reads

by Starsintheireyes



Series: Bechloe’s Bitches [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bookstore AU, Chloe as a single mother, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Beca gets her favourite book stolen from her hands, whilst in the bookstore she visits every weekend, though she doesn't seem to mind so much when the little girl that did, led her straight to Chloe.





	The Books She Reads

**Author's Note:**

> Jaden this one is for you <3 I hope you like it

As an introvert, bookshops were Beca’s favourite place. In particular, the one that was situated 5 minutes away from her apartment, and the one she found herself visiting most weekends. She didn’t always buy something, on many occasions her visits were simply to browse, or get some peace from her hectic work schedule. Only her best friend Jesse knew of this habit, he was the only one who had stuck round long enough to notice her disappearances. Beca liked it that way, no one knew, so no one bothered her.

Given the sunny day, the bookshop was quieter than usual, and Beca appeared to be the only person occupying the space. Her ears pricked when the bell sounded out, hearing the patter of footsteps and quiet voices that rang out in the silent building. Beca continued on, unfazed as the pile of books in her arms was getting taller and taller. Every once in a while, she splurged, buying unnecessary amounts and getting home to find there was no more space to put them anywhere. Her apartment was cramped enough, but Beca couldn’t help herself.

Her fingertips were brushing past book spines, searching for a specific title she’d wanted to read for a while. Once she found it, she grinned wide, pulling it from the shelf and inspecting the cover. She was a split second away from placing it on top of the book pile in her arms, when a quiet voice sounded from next to her.

“That’s my book.”

Beca froze, turning on the spot and her gaze flickering down once she realised the voice came from a little girl. Beca guessed she was around 5, with curly red hair and freckles littering her cheeks. She raised her eyebrow, amused, the kid was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, bottom lip jutting out to form a pout.

“It’s…not yours.”

Beca didn’t have much experience with kids, the last time she was around them probably being when she was one herself. She had no siblings, therefore wasn’t an Aunt, and Jesse still needed to find a serious girlfriend first. All of these factors equated to one thing, Beca wasn’t good with kids.

“It is too.” Her bottom lip pushed out even further, and Beca refrained from rolling her eyes. She wasn’t about to have an argument with a 5-year-old in a bookstore.

Not knowing how to respond, she turned back around and added the book to her collection. However, Beca had overestimated how much she could actually carry, and a few toppled from her pile. When she bent down to pick them up, the rest of them fell too. She sighed, going to pick them up when a hand shot out towards the pile, and before Beca could stop her, the little girl had grasped the desired book with chubby fingers, running away from Beca and out of her sight.

“Hey!” She called, but it fell into empty air.

She began grumbling under her breath, managing to place all the books back in her arms in a position that made them easier to carry, half the pile in one arm, and the other in the second. Following the same path as the kid, she rushed after her, searching down the aisles until she came to the last one. A redhead, with hair impossibly brighter than the child’s, was crouched down beside the little girl, gasping as she showed her the book, Beca’s book.

“You found it! Well done sweetie.” The mother ruffled a few curls, causing giggles to erupt from the tiny body, and Beca felt her heart warming at the sight.

She almost left, she almost spun on her heel and forgot about the book entirely. But Beca had been looking for it for months, and she was too excited to let it go.

“Hi sorry excuse me.” She hated the attention that was instantly thrown at her, both the woman and the little girl turned their gaze towards her, the kid’s eyes widening in particular.

“Is everything alright?” The smile Beca was given, caused her heart to jump a little. There was no denying the redhead was attractive, and it was messing with her mind.

“Umm that book your daughter has, it was kind of mine first.” Beca realised how childish her wording sounded, so she shook her head before continuing. “I mean, I dropped the pile of book I was carrying, and in that pile was _that_ book so…yeah.” She felt lame, to an extreme level, attempting to argue with a child in order to get her book back.

Beca felt lucky that the mother didn’t laugh or scoff at her, instead she turned to her daughter, who’s head was hanging low. “Jaden Iris Beale did you take that book from this lady without asking her?” The girl still didn’t look up, and Beca found herself staring at the ceiling to avoid her feeling awkward. “Jaden?” The tone was filled with warning, and Beca was not prepared for how quickly the mother’s exterior changed.

“I’m sorry mommy but she had my book-”

“That is not your book Jaden, and I’d like it if you gave it back to her. Now go say sorry.”

The girl sniffed, and Beca was surprised it hadn’t turned into a tantrum. “I’m sorry.” Her face was crestfallen, and Beca began to felt guilty, as if she’d ratted out a little girl to her mother. _What kind of adult does that?_ The girl had the book outstretched towards her, and despite the temptation to take it and head off, Beca cursed under her breath at the cuteness of the kid, and her mother.

“I mean, I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement. Books are for sharing after all.” The way the girl’s face lifted into a smile made it seem almost worth it to Beca.

“No, I couldn’t do that, it’s yours. Take it honestly we don’t mind.” The mother’s eyes were kind and all too entrancing.

“I’m sure I can pick up another copy somewhere. Keep it, I insist.” Her mouth was running away with her, controlled by her heart as the beat began to increase. She swore it must’ve been almost audible by that point.

The woman seemed to mirror her daughter’s gleeful expression, the kid giggling in content. Beca was about to walk away, when a voice interrupted her yet again. “Wait!” She spun and saw the redhead standing even closer. She gulped at the proximity, hoping the red tinge of her cheeks was too subtle to notice. “There must be something I can do to repay you?”

Beca began to stutter, cursing inwardly at her lack to string together a proper sentence. “H-Honestly it’s fine.” She shook her head, hoping the woman would accept her answer. But it appeared she had underestimated her persistence, as she took another step towards hers, Beca fighting the impulse to take a step back.  

“No, I insist.” The wink she added made Beca’s eyebrows raise, _is she making fun of me?_

“You know, it’s not nice to imitate.” Her tone was playful, and the woman easily caught on.

“You know, it’s not nice to imitate.” At Beca’s slack jaw, she let out a giggle and Beca swore her heart just soared. “I’m kidding, but seriously what can I do to repay you? I can’t let a gesture like yours, from such a gorgeous woman, just go.”

Beca imagined her face was as red as the woman’s hair, and by the smirk gracing her face, it had just been confirmed. She thought about bailing, returning the smile and just walking out. But the brunette couldn’t walk away, and with a surge of confidence she opened her mouth.

“You can buy me a drink, how does that sound?”

The woman titled her head up, tapping her chin as if in thought, and Beca supressed a laugh at the sight. “I think I can deal with that. It’s a date.” She winked again, and Beca was glad she had the bookshelves to lean on for support.

She peered down at the little girl, currently scanning the shelves and not paying either of them the slightest bit of attention. Beca was glad, kids had a tendency to point out the obvious, like how red Beca’s cheeks we-

“Mommy why is her face so red?” And if it was possible for her skin to burn even further, it happened in that moment.

“I don’t know sweetie, why don’t you ask her?” Chloe’s tone of voice told Beca otherwise.

The little girl looked up at Beca, observing her for a second before shaking her head and turning back towards her books.

“Thanks for that.” She grinned, staring at the redhead for a few seconds before jumping into action. She attempted to get her phone out her pocket but was being laden down by numerous books. Instead of helping, the woman looked on in amusement.

“You’ve got quite a few items there, need a hand?” She giggled, lifting one pile out of Beca’s grasp. “How are you going to carry these all home? You’re tiny.”

Beca scoffed. “Excuse me, if you want my phone number I don’t think you should be insulting me.” Her playful expression dropped once she noticed the woman’s eyebrows pinch in confusion.

“I never said I wanted your number.”

Beca’s mouth dropped open, and she began to stumble over her words, trying to correct herself but stopping once she saw the redhead’s face light up with laughter. And Beca glared. “I’m sorry you should’ve seen your face. Of course, I want your number, how could I not?” It was that mischievous tone again, the one that made Beca want to crawl back into her shell.

“Mommy can we go home now I’m bored.” Her curls bounced as she bounded back up next to her mother, taking the older woman’s hand and swinging from it. The woman lifted the girl, with ease, up onto her hip.

“Just one second sweetie.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek, and Beca couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. “Get your phone out.” She paused as Beca fumbled for the object, opening the contacts app. “Hey Jaden, what’s Mommy’s number?

Beca smirked before it fell as the little girl began reciting a phone number. “239-343-8051.” She smiled proudly and the woman praised her, chuckling as she watched Beca type it into her phone in rapid speed. Tucking it back in her pocket, Beca turned her attention to them.

“Wow that’s impressive.” She grinned, and for some reason she loved the way the little girl smiled back. _What is wrong with me? I hate kids._

“I made her memorise it just in case, she’s got a very good memory this one.” Poking her stomach, she watched the little redhead erupt into giggles.

“What’s your name?” Beca’s gaze flickered over to the little girl, watching as she titled her head in question.

Beca hesitated before answering. “Beca, I’m Beca.” Her curiosity regarding the woman standing before her had increased. _How do I not know her name yet?_

“You’re pretty Beca, isn’t Beca pretty Mommy?” She grabbed a strand of her mother’s hair, twiddling with it as she was perched on her hip.

“How has my 5-year-old got more game than me? But yes pumpkin, Beca is very pretty.”

“If you know my name, I think it’s fair you tell me yours.” She crossed her arms over her chest, her stance challenging the woman.

“Oh, is that right?” She bit her lip. “I’m Chloe.”

Somehow, the name couldn’t have suited her more and Beca felt herself testing the name out, liking how it sounded on her tongue. “Chloe, well it was nice to meet you Chloe.”

Chloe grinned, and the way she stared at Beca made the brunette wonder if she would stand there all day. They walked up to the counter, Beca picking her piles of books back up from the floor, Chloe doing the same, though the redhead’s was significantly smaller. She let Chloe go first, loving the grin she got in return. As Chloe got cashed up, Jaden had shifted to face Beca, who was pulling funny faces at the girl. The giggles she received made her heart warm, and Beca pondered how her entire opinion on kids had changed within 15 minutes.

“I guess I’ll see you around then Beca? Don’t forget to text me?”

With her daughter now standing on the floor, Chloe was able to lean in and brush her lips against Beca’s cheek in the briefest of movements. So feather like Beca found herself questioning if it had even happened as Chloe pulled away, walked through the door of the bookshop and glanced behind to shoot Beca a wink.

 _Did she just kiss my cheek? Surely not._ Her red-hot skin informed her otherwise.


End file.
